Ugoku Ueno
Appearance General Appearance Ugoku is a somewhat short teenage girl with black sclera, long and round elf like ears, and blue skin. Costumed Appearance Ugoku's costume consists of a dark purple body suit made with her hairs to keep them from getting rejected by her quirk. Personality Ugoku is reserved and defensive of her views and actions, often inadvertently pushing people away when they take interest in her. She is also very self-conscious about her cosmetic mutations, having been bullied and mocked because of them. Despite being reserved, Ugoku also cares a lot about people and she would gladly stand up for someone else who was being made fun of or attacked. Ugoku is also skittish and easily frightened. Character Background Ugoku was bullied from a young age for her mutations. Her neighbor stood up for her and often protected her from those seeking to make fun of her, so she grew up partially sheltered. She relied quite a lot on her neighbor and made few other friends, as a result she's not sure how to make friends like other people. She somewhat takes after him in wanting to help others, but partially lacks the resolve, which she wishes to gain from going to UA and becoming a hero. Aspects Aspects are a roleplaying mechanic, that can be about your character's personality, their skill, their beliefs, their looks, or whatever you choose. They can be activated by during roleplay, by anyone involved in the scene to cause certain actions or lack of action to have more impact. Aspects are not inherently positive or negative, meaning they can be used to hinder a character or help them, depending on who makes use of them. Most importantly, Aspects are always true of your character. Think carefully when thinking up one. Every character starts out with 3 Character Aspects. # Sensitive Until Over Provoked # Compelled to Help # Overly Cautious Stat Points Stat points are your character's physical capabilities and hopefully won't need too much explaining. Player characters start out with 80 points to spend and can raise any stat up to 60 at the beginning. Remember, Will is an average of your 4 Stats and does not count towards the total. Quirk Rejection Barrier Ugoku can create a barrier around her that rejects all that is within it besides Ugoku herself, including the oxygen within it. Quirk Cost This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Quirk Techniques Any quirk techniques that have been approved should be listed here. Gear This is where you type in the gear that your character owns. Gear is bought using quirk points which are then converted into Gear Points. Just like quirks, any gear you wish to purchase requires approval. Category:Inactive